vestige
by devsky
Summary: GouenKaze—Gouenji tahu hubungan mereka tak lagi berjalan seperti dulu.


**Inazuma Eleven **© Level-5. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **AU, OOC, shonen-ai, cliché, diksi pergi ke laut, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**a/n **bukan fic baru melainkan republish dari sebuah fic lama yang juga sudah saya hapus karena satu-dua hal. Ngomong-ngomong, hai... saya permisi nyampah di fandom ini. Semoga kalian nggak keberatan dengan kehadiran saya di sini :"D

* * *

**vestige**

—_an indication that something has been present_—

* * *

Siang merangkak naik. Panas dibawa terik. Di depan salah satu pintu apartemen dalam kondominium setinggi 15 lantai, Gouenji bergeming.

Pintu apartemen di hadapannya tak beda jauh dengan pintu-pintu kamar lain. Berwarna abu-abu kusam, ada nomor yang menggantung di pintu—1403, dan ada pula interkom. Tapi apartemen itu sendiri terkunci, bahkan sampai ke celah-celah tersempit. Tempat itu seperti tiada lagi penghuni.

Apartemen itu berada di ujung koridor lantai sepuluh, jauh dari kericuhan orang lalu-lalang. Lantainya agak berdebu, oleh-oleh dari angin yang berembus. Jelujur kuning berkilauan, merangkai jalan-jalan bayang di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa cahaya jatuh di atas surai putih.

Gouenji hampir putus asa. Hari ini tempat itu terkunci. Rapat. Seolah menghalau niat orang-orang untuk datang. Kemana perginya sang empunya?

Gundah yang melanda membuat tangannya gatal. Ia ingin mengetuk, namun berhenti saat sebuah suara bernada riang memanggil namanya.

"Gouenji!"

Pemuda itu menoleh, alisnya sedikit naik melihat si pemanggil.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, kekasihnya selama bertahun-tahun, berdiri di tengah koridor. Helaian biru-kehijauan bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari. Kelereng sewarna lumpur berbinar dengan kilatan antusias. Sudut-sudut bibir ditarik membentuk senyum panjang.

"Kau hari ini datang ternyata." Suara riang merambat. Nadanya begitu damai, mengingatkan Gouenji pada denting lonceng.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ memutar dramatis. Mengabaikan ucapan kekasihnya, Gouenji berkata, "Ada apa dengan apartemenmu?"

"Ha?" Kazemaru menatap Gouenji dengan bingung yang disengaja. "Apa terkunci? Aneh sekali, padahal aku merasa tidak pernah menguncinya."

"Aku serius, Kazemaru," dengkurnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kazemaru terkikik geli. Menyenangkan melihat Gouenji melotot galak seperti itu. Jadi terlihat seperti penyihir tua pemarah menurutnya. Hanya saja Gouenji lebih tampan, dan tidak keriput, dan tidak punya hidung mancung berjerawat, dan dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk memakannya atau menyuruhnya makan apel beracun.

Gouenji seribu kali lebih baik dari penyihir jahat! Dan, tentu saja, lebih tampan. Jauhjauhjauh lebih tampan!

"Oke, oke. Aku bercanda." Kazemaru mengibaskan tangan, mengusir bulir-bulir tawa. "Aku memang sengaja menguncinya."

"Kenapa?" Gouenji bertanya.

Sepasang tangan kurus berkacak pinggang. Kazemaru menggembungkan pipi. Alis menekuk dalam satu kedipan. "Kau lupa, ya?"

Hening.

Kazemaru menaikkan sebelah alis. Menagih respon dari yang terkasih. Tapi pemuda di depannya malah balik menatap dengan ekspresi _stoic_ dan berkata,

"Apa?"

Sebuah jawaban yang jelas bukan harapannya. Dia lantas makin menggembungkan pipi dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

Di lain pihak, alis Gouenji saling bertautan. Bingung dengan tingkah Kazemaru.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau sudah janji hari ini kita akan pergi berdua, Gouenji!"

Ah, Gouenji hampir menepuk jidat. Dia hampir melupakan janji itu. Pantas saja hari ini Kazemaru kelihatan berbeda.

Sorot mata Gouenji melembut.

Wajah Kazemaru hari ini cerah bersinar disorot matahari. Rona mawar menjalar di pipi. Kemeja putih menggantung rapi di tubuh. Wanginya merebak di udara, nyaris seperti harum bunga yang baru rekah. Senyum mengembang panjang di bibir merah, terlihat gembira sekaligus antusias. Dia sudah tak sabar rupanya.

Gouenji tersenyum.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Kazemaru menghardik galak.

"Tidak ada," jawab Gouenji simpul. "Kau terlihat seperti anak sekolah yang mau pergi darmawisata. Padahal cuma mau pergi denganku."

"Biar saja," gerutu Kazemaru. Dia terdiam sejenak. Mengalihkan tatapan pada sekumpulan mobil yang terparkir di depan kondominium. Mereka terlihat kecil dari atas sini, pikirnya. Pandangannya berubah melankolis dalam sekali kedipan.

"Bisa pergi denganmu, 'kan, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Wajar kalau aku semangat begini, 'kan?"

Ada sesuatu di dalam kalimat Kazemaru yang sulit diterjemahkan. Mungkin karena nada suaranya yang terdengar sedih, atau mungkin karena tatapan matanya yang tiba-tiba muram.

Gouenji menghela napas panjang. Haah.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kedua tangan kecokelatan dilempar ke udara. Gouenji menyerah. "Ayo kita pergi."

Gouenji menengadah. Mengedip sekali.

Sosok Kazemaru telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Angin musim panas berembus di tempat tadi Kazemaru berdiri.

"Gouenji!"

Suara Kazemaru terdengar dari ujung koridor tempat lift berada.

"Hari ini aku mau duduk di depan! Cepat, cepat!"

Sang pemuda beralis zig-zag hampir tergelak. Kazemaru tak berubah sampai kapan pun juga.

* * *

Siang sibuk naik peraduan. Matahari menyepuh bumi dengan sinar menyilaukan. Langit membentang biru tak kenal batasan. Deru mesin mobil Gouenji menggerus hening sudut metropolitan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan begini." Setelah sekian lama bisu akhirnya Kazemaru mulai buka suara. Namun Gouenji tahu—oh, Gouenji bisa membacanya dengan jelas, sama halnya seperti bagaimana Kazemaru berhasil memahami dirinya selama bertahun-tahun terakhir—dari cara Kazemaru duduk menyandarkan badan ke pintu sambil menatap geliat kota melalui kaca jendela dan bukannya menegakkan badan, pemuda di sampingnya itu pastilah sedang merasa senang. Teramat senang, malahan. Bisa pergi bersama Gouenji yang super sibuk menghadiri rapat sama halnya seperti memenangkan undian pergi liburan ke pulau Bahama selama sebulan penuh.

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan begini," tegasnya sekali lagi, "pergi berdua ke suatu tempat. Terakhir kali kita pergi, kau malah harus pulang duluan."

"Aku minta maaf, Kazemaru," Gouenji menanggapi sabar. "Waktu itu orangtuaku tiba-tiba saja menelpon dan menyuruhku menemui mereka."

"Orangtuamu memang selalu menelpon dan menyuruhmu pulang saat mereka tahu kau sedang bersamaku." Suara Kazemaru terdengar hampa.

Gouenji berusaha tak mengeluarkan reaksi. Berpura-pura tak mendengar. Menghindar dari topik yang bergulir. Bertingkah bagai pengecut dan lari cari tempat aman. Terserah mau menyebut apa. Dia cuma tak mau menyulut masalah.

Kazemaru sedikit menelengkan kepala supaya bisa menatap Gouenji dari pelupuk mata. "Dan kau langsung meninggalkanku ketika mendapat telpon dari mereka."

"Mereka orangtuaku," balas Gouenji cepat. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Kazemaru mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebelum berkomentar setengah sinis, "Kau memang anak yang berbakti."

"Bukan."

"...?"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan seorang anak."

"Tentu saja," Kazemaru mengibaskan sebelah tangan dan sedikit berbalik menghadap jendela. Sorot matanya memantul dari kaca. Memperlihatkan kilatan perasaan yang sampai saat ini gagal Gouenji terjemahkan. "Kau hanya melakukan apa yang mesti dilakukan."

Jalanan terasa lengang.

Kedua orang itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setelah beberapa saat, Kazemaru kembali buka suara.

"Hei, Gouenji. Bagaimana kabar tunanganmu?"

Tunangan? Ah, si cantik itu maksudnya. Gadis beradab yang orangtuanya kenalkan beberapa bulan lalu. Anak tunggal sahabat karib mereka.

Gouenji mendesah lelah. Oksigen dihirup, karbondioksida diembus.

"Kita kembali ke topik ini lagi, Kazemaru?"

Kazemaru menaikkan alis. Matanya menampakkan kilatan perasaan janggal.

"Ayolah, Gouenji. Kenapa kau begitu dingin? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika aku membahas calon istrimu?"

Tak ada respon.

"Oh, ingat yang dikatakan ayahmu tentangnya? Dia gadis cantik, manis, pintar, dan punya latar belakang sempurna!" Kazemaru meletupkan tawa riang yang terdengar pedih—bukannya Gouenji tidak mengerti. Justru dia yang paling mengerti.

Siapa sangka orangtuanya tega melakukan ini? Memisahkan dua hati dengan membangun tembok setinggi langit.

Mereka orangtuanya. Tapi mereka yang tak bisa memahami anaknya.

Sepenuh hati dia turuti ambisi keduanya. Menanggalkan impian jadi atlet sepak bola dan belajar ilmu kedokteran. Mengorbankan berjam-jam waktu bermain hanya untuk ikut privat dan jadi anak terdidik.

Kini, ketika dia menemukan orang yang mampu jadi dunianya, mereka membangun sebuah dinding pemisah. Lebih tegas dan tinggi dibanding Eiffel. Lebih gagah dan panjang dibanding tembok Cina.

Gouenji mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kazemaru. Tapi...

"Bukankah kita sepakat untuk tidak membahas masalah ini lagi, Kazemaru?"

Hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi roda mobil menggerus aspal jalanan. Atmosfer yang menyelubung berubah. Hawa tenang dan ringan pergi diganti tegang.

Kazemaru mengeluarkan sebuah tawa tertahan. Awan depresi menggantung dan bertahan. Sunyi pecah jadi keping berserakan.

"Apa yang bisa kuharapkan sekarang, Gouenji?" tanyanya lirih. Suaranya berubah melankolis. "Orangtuamu telah memilihkan calon yang sempurna untukmu. Sungguh, apa yang bisa kuharapkan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tak akan menerima perjodohan itu?" Gouenji menggerutukan balasannya. "Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya—secantik dan sesempurna apa pun dia."

"Tapi keluargamu menyukainya," tuduh Kazemaru. "Dan sebagai anak, pada akhirnya kau tetap harus menuruti kemauan mereka, 'kan?"

(_karena, seperti yang kubilang, kau adalah anak yang berbakti._)

"Kazemaru—"

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai!" Kazemaru memotong. Tap tap tap. Jendela diketuk dengan irama cepat. Sepasang kaki bergerak-gerak tak sabar. Matanya berkedip-kedip riang. Jika Kazemaru adalah seekor anjing, mungkin saat ini dia telah menyalak dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang.

* * *

Tidak ada siapapun di tempat itu. Yang ada cuma desau camar. Dari yang sibuk cari makan sampai, yang terbang dalam kawanan. Yang ada cuma suara ombak. Dari yang main kejar-kejaran, sampai yang menabrak dinding karang.

Hari terlampau panas untuk sekedar duduk-duduk di dekat laut, apalagi sang matahari getol menghujam terik yang menusuk sampai tembus ke pori-pori.

Jika ada yang mau tahu, tempat ini nyaris mirip latar sebuah cerita klise. Di mana dikisahkan seorang pemuda pesimis jatuh cinta setelah menolong pemuda berwajah cantik yang hampir mati jatuh dari tebing. Cerita manis, sayang terlalu dramatis sampai terkesan tak realistis. Sayangnya lagi, cerita itu tak akan terulang untuk kedua kali. Cerita itu sudah di simpan rapat-rapat dalam sebuah kotak Pandora yang terlarang untuk dibuka.

Di sini, di jalanan yang dibatas tebing-tebing tinggi berlapis bebatuan hitam, Kazemaru dan Gouenji berdiri. Kazemaru tampan dengan rambut biru-kehijauan dan kemeja putih bersih. Gouenji gagah dengan rambut putih sebahu dan kemeja biru langit.

Di bawah mereka ada laut biru. Airnya menghempas kencang, langsung bertemu dengan dinding tebing. Buih putih tercipta. Hilang dan timbul. Terus begitu setiap detiknya. Ada pula karang-karang kecil lancip. Sekali jatuh, minimal tiga rusukmu langsung patah. Dalam keadaan yang lebih fatal, nyawa bisa ikut melayang. Karenanya, di pinggiran jalan beraspal itu sengaja diberi pembatas jalan. Tingginya satu meter, dimaksudkan agar jarak aman senantiasa tercipta bagi para pelintas.

Benar, di tempat itu mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu. Benar, di tempat itu burung camar yang menyanyikan mereka lagu. Benar, itu tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Benar, itu kenangan yang telah lalu. Dulu, di titik waktu yang teramat lampau—waktu cinta mereka baru rekah tanpa campur tangan pihak tertentu.

Gouenji tahu hubungan mereka tak lagi berjalan seperti dulu. Semuanya masih baik, hanya saja tak sama seperti dulu. Tapi, salahkah dia berusaha memperbaiki yang sudah hancur?

"Segarnyaaa!" Kazemaru berteriak gembira. Suaranya menggema. A-a-a-a, lalu hilang ditelan udara. "Sudah lama kita tidak ke sini, 'kan, Gouenji?"

Orang yang ditanya bersandar pada Nissan hitam. Kerah kemeja biru langitnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Ponsel sengaja ia tinggal di dalam. Tak mau momen langka diganggu berisik nada panggil. "Ya, sudah lama."

Kazemaru tersenyum. Bau garam yang khas memenuhi udara. Dia rindu tempat ini.

"Tempat ini masih terlihat sama."

"Benar."

"Langitnya masih biru. Awannya masih putih."

"Benar."

"Lautnya juga masih biru."

"Benar."

"Semuanya _benar-benar sama_ seperti dulu. Iya, kan, Gouenji?"

Zrash. Ombak menghantam karang.

"Benar."

Mereka terdiam menikmati suasana. Musim panas yang terik. Hawa laut membakar kulit. Camar bernyanyi tanpa lirik.

Mungkin orang-orang pikir akan ada bisik kata cinta dan jemari yang saling bertautan, namun tak ada satupun yang jadi nyata. Mulut mereka terkunci rapat. Hanya mata mereka yang saling menatap pemandangan lekat.

Mereka menikmati semuanya dalam kebisuan, hingga Kazemaru berkata, "Orang-orang dalam keluargamu adalah penjunjung nilai tradisi. Konservatif."

Alis Gouenji naik satu. Bingung dengan topik yang tiba-tiba Kazemaru ajukan. "Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan?"

"Mudah saja,"—Kazemaru membalikkan badan, menatap Gouenji—"orangtuamu membenci anomali."

Kazemaru memberi jeda yang cukup lama. Sengaja membuat Gouenji terkikis kesabarannya.

"Mereka membenci hubungan kita dan mati-matian menjauhkanmu dariku. Kebencian mereka terlalu frontal ditunjukkan, menurutku."

Gouenji Shuuya berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan ada satu perubahan emosi pun timbul di wajahnya, tapi tebakan Kazemaru merupakan pukulan telak baginya.

Hubungannya dengan Kazemaru adalah sebuah aib besar bagi keluarganya yang masih memuja nilai-nilai tradisional. Konyol memang, bagaimana di era modern—di mana tekhnologi telah berhasil menjamah tiap sudut kehidupan dengan sulur-sulur millenium— ternyata masih ada keluarga yang mengikat diri pada tradisi.

Kadang Gouenji bingung memikirkan itu semua. Kenapa harus ada tradisi? Kenapa anomali dimusuhi? Kenapa tali yang menghalang diikat mati?

Dia harus jujur jika tradisi, yang telah menyatu dalam darah dan dagingnya, kadang membuatnya ragu dalam menentukan langkah. Seperti sebuah segel sihir yang akan aktif dan otomatis melemparmu jauh-jauh ketika kau akan melakukan hal terlarang—dalam kasus ini, merajut kisah bersama Kazemaru. Namun, kadang Gouenji menemukan setengah dari dirinya berontak. Ya, di dalam dirinya selalu ada percikan api yang ingin bebas dari kungkungan tradisi. Semakin hari, api itu semakin besar—sama seperti tradisi yang semakin hari, makin mengikatnya kuat-kuat.

Memikirkan itu semua selalu membuat Gouenji putus asa terhadap pilihannya sendiri.

"Rahangmu mengencang, berarti aku benar," simpul Kazemaru seenaknya. "Karena itu orangtuamu selalu menelpon saat kau sedang bersamaku. Karena itu pula mereka tiba-tiba merancang sebuah pernikahan mewah antara kau dan gadis itu. Karena mereka pikir kau tak pantas berinteraksi denganku yang merupakan anomali dunia mereka?"

"Orangtuaku tak selamanya akan membenci sebuah anomali. Sudut pandang mereka bisa berubah."

"Dengan kemungkinan 0.000001%? Tentu saja!" Kazemaru kembali tergelak, namun Gouenji tahu—terbaca jelas dari emosi yang mengambang di matanya—dia sedang putus asa.

Ombak berlari kencang, menghantam karang hitam. Di atas sana, Kazemaru mendekat pada Gouenji. Tangannya meraih kedua pipi si orang terkasih. Matanya menatap lembut penuh kasih. Sebaliknya, Gouenji mematung dan terhenyak.

Di suasana panas begini jemari Kazemaru terasa dingin seperti beku.

Sebuah jeda mengambang. Dua mata saling tatap, ekspresi saling bertukar, lalu,

"Kita _berbeda_, tahu."

* * *

Gouenji ingat hari di mana keluarganya murka. Emosi meledak dan frustasi menyeruak. Begitu dahsyat dan hebat, hingga sebuah pedang hampir ditarik dari dalam sarung dan menebas tubuhnya. Begitu dahsyat dan hebat, hingga adik perempuan kecilnya menangis dalam balut ketakutan.

Biang masalahnya, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia, Gouenji Shuuya, telah menorehkan arang di muka keluarga.

Dia dengan tegas telah menolak perjodohannya dengan Raimon Natsumi. Serangkaian rencana resepsi pernikahan pun terpaksa batal.

Keluarga Natsumi sebenarnya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan, namun harga diri tetap saja tercemar. Apalagi sang anak lebih memilih pria ketimbang wanita. Benar-benar tak masuk di akal.

Apa yang salah dengan anak gadis sang kerabat?

Dia gadis cantik dengan aura keibuan. Pintar dan berpendidikan, kuliahnya saja di luar negeri, begitu yang sering digadang-gadangkan sang ayah. Gadis itu sopan dan santun. Tutur katanya lembut dan berbudi luhur. Ketika bicara, suaranya seperti kicau burung. Sempurna tanpa cela.

Apa yang salah? Kenapa Gouenji menolak apa yang seharusnya tak bisa ditolak oleh kebanyakan orang?

Malu malu malu, ayahnya berteriak frustasi. Mau ditaruh di mana muka kita?

Gouenji menerima amukan ayahnya dalam sunyi. Tak berkeinginan untuk menyanggah apalagi membantah. Apa yang mau diharapkan? Dialah sang biang keladi.

Amukan dan serangkaian kalimat kutukan terus dilontarkan.

"Beraninya membuat malu di depan orang!" Telunjuk itu menuding murka. "—Tak tahu diri!"

Gouenji ingat hari itu ayahnya begitu murka. Emosi dalam dirinya meletup sedemikian rupa. Hingga akhirnya hubungannya dengan Kazemaru yang jadi kambing hitam.

"Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan dia lagi!" Karena dia adalah anomali.

Bagi keluarganya, keputusan tadi adalah tindakan terbaik. Bagi Gouenji, itu sama dengan vonis mati.

Di saat itulah api dalam diri Gouenji tersulut. Besar dan panas. Sampai mampu membuatnya buta pada ikatan tradisi selama beberapa saat. Sampai ia berani meninggalkan rumah tanpa peduli teriakan ayahnya. Jika tindak-tanduknya dianggap tak sesuai dengan nilai-nilai keluarga, maka kenapa pula ia terus bertahan?

Hari itu, Gouenji datang ke tempat Kazemaru. Membagi frustasi yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam. Malam yang datang tak lantas membuat gumpalan rasa putus asa padam. Semuanya justru makin menjadi-jadi.

Salahkan Kazemaru yang akhirnya menangis. Salahkan Kazemaru yang akhirnya memilih opsi menyerah dan melepas ikatan. Salahkan Kazemaru yang—

"Aku tahu mereka membenciku dari dulu!"

—terlalu peka.

Gouenji berusaha menjelaskan, namun Kazemaru tak mau mendengarkan. Mereka berteriak. Mereka terluka.

Lalu semuanya menyentuh titik klimaks saat tangan besar Gouenji merenggut rambut Kazemaru dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kasar sebelum disusul dengan kuncian antar mulut yang tak kalah kasar. Bibir mereka bertabrakan dan gigi bergemeretuk. Kehangatan asin adalah bukti emosi yang teraduk.

Gouenji marah, terluka, dan sedih, dan dia tengah menunjukkannya dengan cara khasnya: kekerasan, walau ia yakin Kazemaru sama sekali tak keberatan dengan caranya.

Percikan-pecikan api yang saling berkumpul perlahan mulai beresonansi. Hingga ciuman perlahan berubah jadi lumatan panjang yang kasar. Dan jemari panjang akhirnya saling menyusur deretan tulang belakang. Dan pakaian saling mereka tanggalkan.

Malam itu, keduanya begitu putus asa. Kazemaru. Gouenji. Keduanya. Tik tok tik jarum jam terus berjalan. Dua kulit beda gradasi saling bersentuhan, menyebar hangat dalam peleburan yang membuat lupa sesaat akan masalah dan logika. Semuanya berakhir ketika deklamasi cinta diungkapkan dalam bentuk dua nama.

Gouenji mengira, setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Segalanya akan berakhir bahagia. Namun semua berubah jadi serpihan ketika matanya membuka dan menangkap sosok Kazemaru berdiri di depan jendela terbuka. Kemeja putih berkibar. Kedua tangan terentang.

"Keluargamu benar. Anomali tak seharusnya jadi pilihan," dia berucap sedih. "Aku tak mau jadi penghalang."

Kemudian tubuh itu menghempaskan diri ke belakang. Menyambut udara terbuka. Sepasang tangan besar berusaha meraih, namun yang ia gapai hanya hampa udara.

Gravitasi lebih dulu mendorong tubuh Kazemaru jatuh ke tanah.

* * *

Musim panas yang terik. Langit membentang biru tanpa awan. Semilir angin laut menghempas serpihan kenangan. Di jalanan yang berbatasan dengan bebatuan tebing, Kazemaru dan Gouenji berdiri bergeming.

Kazemaru tersenyum. Rambutnya panjang dan berkibar. Kemejanya putih tanpa noda. Badannya dingin dan wajahnya merona.

"Hei, Gouenji. Kau tidak bisa selamanya jadi anak berbakti, tahu."

"Benar."

"Juga tak bisa terus bertahan dalam ikatan tradisi."

"Benar."

"Juga tak bisa membuatku hidup lagi."

Teriakan burung laut membelah udara.

"... Benar."

Satu kedipan mata, dan sosok Kazemaru hilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

... iya, ini emang nggak beda sama yang lama. Iya, saya cuma ngganti beberapa diksi aja. Iya, saya tau fic ini cuma nyampah aja di antara arsip FIEI yang kece-kece. Maafin saya. Maafmaafmaaf... #sungkem

Reviews are very welcome!

salam,

ratu bambu runcing


End file.
